Red, White, and Black Magic
by Tono Radish
Summary: America tries to learn how to do magic from britain, but Britain isn't very good either. Regardless America first spell backfires and now he's been split in two? Based on US in 1800s and a project I did for class! Lol got an A
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Make It Clear If It's North Or South

England: "no."

America: "but-"

England: "no."

America: "why not?"

England: "because."

America: "That's not a real answer Kirkland!"

England: "I don't care."

America:"Why not!"

England:"Because you would use it willy nilly."

America:"Nuh Uh!"

England: "Oh my god, Alfred why on earth would you want to learn magic anyway?"

America: "Because!"

England: "no."

America: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

England: "Alfred shut up."

America: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

England: "Alfred..."

America: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

England: "ALFRED SHUT UP!"

America: "Not until you teach me spells and stuff!"

England: "No means no!"

America: "AWWWW-"

England: "Oh my god fine! But just the basics! After that you're done!"

America: "YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY-"

England: "Ahem!"

America: "Oh right, let's start!"

3 days later

The room was trashed, book shelves toppled over, broken glass and windows, ripped up carpets, a few broken chairs, a messy leaning bed with two broken legs, and a curtain or three hanging and one on the floor. The light is just streaming In.

England: "and that's magic America."

America: "I'll never look You or anything else the same way again." his eyes are wide.

England: yeah shocking

America: there are still many mysteries in this world

England: well whatever, you clean this up and I'll make us some tea.

America: why do I have to do it?

England: you asked for the lessons.

America: ugh fine.

England left the room and America stared at the disgusting room.

America: this is gonna take forever...

He started cleaning up, fixing the bed, putting the drapes back up where they belong. Then in his cleaning he found a bottle, inside was a golden, foamy liquid. America picked it up and jumped with joy.

America: SWEET! SECRET BEER STASH!

He popped open the bottle and sniffed it, it was familiar smelling, but he couldn't place it, not that he cared. He downed the whole thing in one go.

America: yeah! That hit the spot! Like drinking smooth fire or something!

England came back in with the tea.

England: oh wow, it's already half done, good job...

He noticed the bottle in America's hand

England: where did you get that?

America: you didn't think you could hide your stash from me did you? I didn't know you were such a drinker? Anyways what was that? It was awesome!

England: oh god

America: what?

America's eyes glinted different colors, like a rainbow or something, maybe a color spectrum? Same thing. His hair did the dame thing.

England: AMERICA SPIT IT OUT! WHATEVER YOU JUST DRANK! HURRY! IF ITS WHAT I THINK IT IS THEN-

Too late. An explosion of smoke. Two unfamiliar people stood in the room. England blinked, what had he done? Aside from england himself, there were two unfamiliar people with him. One was a rather tall man, a little over England's height, with a black pony tail and grey eyes. A serious look in those grey eyes. His hair was parted in the middle aside from one random curl right in the center falling on his forehead. He was very well dressed, but had an rather strict tone of voice.

North: oh god what am I doing here?

The second had hair even more blond than France, borderline of white. It was short though, and kinda spiky. His eyes were also grey, but more cheerful, the eyes of a stupid carefree child. He was the same height as England. He was poorly dressed with a white t shirt, and blue overalls, but made up for it with a dazzling smile.

South: don't worry north! It's like an adventure!

England: w- who are you?

North pulled out some reading glasses and pushed them up to the bridge of his nose.

North: my name is north, as in America, and this is my stupid brother South.

South: hey ladies!

North: don't bother with him he's an idiot.

Then they got a good look at who they were talking to... North started Karate chopping England's head.

North: BACK BACK! YOU UGLY BEAST! WE WON THE WAR! STEP DOWN!

South: I KNOW IM DEAD SEXY BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE ME! STOP BEING SO OBSESSED!

North: GOOD GOD MAN!

South pulled out a rifle and started waving it around, even at himself for a moment.

South: I'LL DO IT! ILL DO IT!

North: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING!

England watch the two get into a fight and let it process. Two... Americas... Fuck. He collapsed on the bed America fixed.

South: Alright, alright! If you wanna fool around a bit.

He started stripping.

North: TRAITOR!

England: PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON I DON'T WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU!

North was sitting on a cushy chair with his reading glasses back on and help up a little book with the word "diary" on the cover.

North: that's not what it says in here?

South: WOAH! LET ME SEE!

England: GIVE THAT BACK!

England recovered his journal and shoved the, I guess you could call them twins, out the door of the room. North went to the couch to read a book while south went into the kitchen to eat.

South: THIS FOOD SUCKS!

England could hear them complaining about his cooking, but tuned it out.

England: I have to fix this? I have to fix this! One America was bad enough!

England skimmed through his spell books and potion books and even magazines? Anything! Then he heard it...

North: Hey South remember that drink?

South: the beer one?

North: yeah, I found the recipe in this book? Wanna make more?

South: HELL YEAH!

England: America!

He ran out of that room only to find the two of them chugging. POOF! this time a third one appeared.

South: Now it's a party!

England: Shit

North: so who are you?

This one was short and skinny, like a woman, but you could still tell it was a boy. This one also had short hair, down to his chin and it or shorter toward the back. He also had this one random curl in his hair, kinda like italy but it was on top of his head. His hair wasn't black, it wasn't white, it was a darker grey, along with his eyes. His eyes focused on the floor shyly. He wore a white collared shirt and a pink-grey cardigan and tan church pants (lol)

Middle: Uh hi I'm the middle states? Nice to Uh meet y-

Middle went running behind South and North.

Middle: IT'S ENGLAND! GROSS!

South: QUICK NORTH BEFORE HE MOLESTS ME!

England: IM NOT GONNA-

His eyes caught the book.

England: THAT'S IT! THE WAY TO FIX THIS WILL BE IN THAT BOOK!

( Tono Time )

Yay! Lol my project didn't include this part, the first chapter, but pretty much everything past this was. Lol I don't own hetalia, or England, or America! But I do own South, North, and Middle. Lol middle was inspired by china and canada cuz china looks like a girl and Canada is shy as hell! XD

I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: De Ja Vu

England flipped through the large book. It was dusty and old, like it was from the 1800's? Luckily he found it.

England: HERE IT IS! let's see, to change you all back, da da da da (skimming noises) bup. What color are your eyes?

North: Grey

South: Grey

Middle: G- Grey

North: why do you ask?

South: it's so he can write filthy things on fanfiction about he and I!

Middle started to cry and north comforted him in a hug.

North: You're a sick bastard you know that?

England: That's not it at all! It says in this book the only way for you to change back is for your eyes to fill with color again... And the only way for that to happen is... For you to get along...

Without even realizing it England saw all three of them fighting to the death. This was going to be harder than he thought. (that's what she said) shut up!

England: Uh guys?

North: YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!

South: SURE YOU WON'T BURN UP IN THE SUN LIGHT MR I'VE NEVER WORKED A DAY IN MY LIFE!

Middle: Come on guys, let's settle this rationally?

North: Splendid idea!

South: I don't know what artificial sweetener has to do with this but I have an idea!

North: IT'S SPLENDID NOT SPLENDA!

South: WHO CARES! LETS SETTLE THIS WITH AN ELECTION!

They kept debating for another hour or so. England just felt a sense of de ja vu. He had seen this before... If that election happens...

England thought: THEN SOUTH IS GONNA RUN AWAY! DAMN IT ALL! I HAVE TO GET THEM BACK TOGETHER FAST! Let's see who do I know that's an expert on becoming one... Did I even need to ask?

England: Hey guys, let's go out somewhere real fast. Let's just calmly and quietly hop in my car and-

South: RAPE! RAPE!

England: no! It's not like that! We're going to see a friend who will help you become one!

North: SOUTH YOU'RE RIGHT FOR ONCE!

Middle pulled out three more cups of that drink an gave one to North and South.

Middle: QUICK SCATTER!

England: No!

Too late. They chugged and three more people appeared. England didn't get the chance to really see them though, they all ran off as far and as fast as they could.

England: Bloody hell, I'm going to need help.

That's when France walked in, a little Indian/ Native American girl chewing on his arm.

France: Hey Bwitain, zis girl just appeawred and started eating my arm? What should I do she won't get off!

England: don't tell me...

France: what?

The girl hopped off of his arm and kicked France over and stood on his head. His eyes tilted upward, he was okay being in this position. Her voice was like a high pitched boy's and she had a slight French accent.

Louisiana: I am ze Louisiana purchase! I will gring you into corn flour!

She stepped on, and almost broke, france's nose.

She started climbing on France like a jungle gym, hanging from his wrists, braiding his hair, sliding down his legs. It was kind of annoying.

France: Bwitain please help me.

Britain: Maybe we can use her to find the others?

(meanwhile)

Skit 1: Elections

North held up a picture of Lincoln, a "you can suck it!" look in his eyes.

North: HAHAHAHA! Look at my guy running for me! He WILL win!

South: Yeah! Well look at my dude! A handsome devil, no?

Sparks of hatred burned in their eyes and the fires of loathing burned around them, not hurting them, but destroying the pictures.

North: Yeah a devil!

South: You wanna take this outside!

Middle: hey... I like Bell? Are you even listening?

No they weren't.

Skit 2: Reform

It seems the election is going on so they have made a temporary peace to discuss the issues to bring up with the new president. North America held up a sheet of paper and put on his reading glasses.

North: ahem, so first up on the reform is temptance.

South, clueless as ever. Happy flowers of ignorance pop up around his head and sparkle.

South: oh what's that?

North: No more Alcohol.

South: WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL!

North: glad we can agree on that. Next.

Skit 3: One Day United?

South and North are chilling at North's house when the topic of slavery comes up, as it often does. This time though, south took it too far.

South: Once a slave always a slave! That's how it is in my book!

North: unless you live in my house. I believe in freedom, sorry to burst your bubble. (as if you didn't know.)

South: Nope! Not even close! I own them so I can bring them anywhere! Even here, at YOUR house, and they will still be mine! HAHAHAHA!

A dark shadow looms over North's soul, and a demon rests in his iron gaze.

North: take it back...

South: make me.

In the midst of this evil shadow, lies a small candle of light.

Middle: Hey guys? We don't need to fight or go to war, imagine how much trouble it'll be for me? Guys? You still aren't listening?

No middle they aren't, and they're closer to killing each other than ever before.

(and back)

England gets a call from one of his spies who who, ahem, spying on the escaped parts of America.

England: DAMN IT!

France: what is it now?

England: they're closer to fighting than ever before! That's it! There's no way to ever bring the old America back!

Russia: I might have an idea?

England: Russia what are you- wait how did you get into my house!

Russia: relax comrade, it's simple. We start from scratch.

England: I don't get what you're saying?

France: I do! Ouch, Lousisana stop! We can claim the territories and screw America! What does he do anyway aside from eat?

Russia: exactly, finally, they will become one with me and I will go there often and finally live in sunflowers.

England: start from scratch?

England thought about young America and all the fun they used to have. Maybe, this wouldn't be such a bad idea?

TonoTime

So? Do you like it so far? I'm not kidding, aside from the parts with england in them, this is legit. The skits direct from my project. Feel free to act this out with your friends, lol I know it's really stupid, but I really wanted to document this before I lose the original copy! By the way the original title is "America in the 1800's." lame right? I like the new title way more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Friends We Haven't Met Yet

Skit 4: Texas (Tejas)

North and South stared at the 4 foot tall adult staring at them. He had his white, black polka dotted hair jelled to look like a cow skull. A black star tattoo on his forehead. His outfit, also black and white, looked like one a clown would wear? He smiled mindlessly while the word "weirdo" emitted from his body. North and South just stared at him thinking, "WHAT THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT!"

Texas: Hi there, I'm lone star Texas, free of the U.S. And Mexico!

North Thinks: what a weirdo. Not a state, but a former state, free of mexico, along with my brother and I? Why does he think that?

South Thinks: so what he's like... No it can't be, that's impossible... Could it be?

South and North Think: DOES HE THINK HE'S A COUNTRY!

North thinks: no way in hell! He can't be that stupid!

South thinks: Is this some kind of joke! It's not funny! Wait...

South: hey man are you cool with slaves?

Texas: you bet cha! It's the whole reason I ditched Mexico!

South: well we are to! ^-^

North: no we aren't!

Totally ignoring north...

South: you should join us!

Texas: I think I will!

North sits in an EMO corner

North: now I know how the middle states feel...

And so with Texas annexed into the united states things became uneven and Maine along with Missouri were founded and put into the untied states. Being created out of nothing they came identical twins. The two boy's brown hair was tied into a bun. Only Maine thought he was girl...

Maine: Hi there I'm Maine! Don't I just look pretty in the ribbon?

Missouri: put some pants on ya pansy!

North: ... Oh great another problem...

Moral of the story- Texas will always be weird, even in present day America.

England, France, and Russia stared at the groups of territories talking from behind a mailbox. then England noticed something. As soon as Texas and south shook hands to join together, south's eyes tinted green. The same thing happened with North when he shook hands with Maine and Missouri. His eyes tinted dark blue.

England thought: does this mean, when they divide and reunite then thats them getting along? Yes! They are getting along! They may bring him back yet!

France: okay I call south, we have a good relationship, I just want to luck him. Sexy

Russia: fine with me, south looks kind of annoying anyway.

England: guys wait! Look at their eyes! They're getting along!

France: oh no! We must act quickly!

England: no you git! It means we can bring America back.

Russia: not on my watch!

England shoved a home made scone he was carrying into Russia's mouth. Russia fell back dead.

England: right. What we were planning was wrong. It's best we try to help them.

France looked at the sleeping Louisiana on his back, drooling all over his coat. He had an evil grin.

France: yes we should reunite them. I have a plan. A hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hon.

England: thats creepy... What do you plan to do?

France: south!

Skit 5: Louisiana

He called from behind the mailbox. France shoved England inside a box and put him inside. South came over and looked at him, with evil. France returned this look with a coy expression.

South: hello france.

France: my my south you've gotten so big

They instantly became sparkly and friendly

South: no really man how's it going?

France: not so good I need money

Again? Lol random but it seems like France is always broke.

South glared at him...

South: you don't come to see me since the revolution and you come acting all friendly? I thought you loved me! I thought you would call but you never did! And now you ask for money! I thought you cared about me! Ibwas wrong.

South broke into tears

France: it's not like that! No no! I'm willing to sell... Ze entire Louisiana purchase. See south I do still want you, I still need you, I still love- Eh south?

As soon as he said the word purchase south's eyes sparkled and he ran back to discuss it with north. France was sad now, he didn't get to be, well, French.

North: you're kidding!

South: I'm not! All of it for $15 million!

North: c-can we do that?

South: who cares what the constitution says! It's such a good deal!

North: oh god I know...

North tears! $30 a bottle! On sale now!

A little after that south ran back over to france.

South: France, after much discussion...

France: o-oui?

South blew up in happiness and cried with tears of joy!

South: WE ACCEPT! OH GOD WE ACCEPT! HERES YOUR BLOOD MONEY!

France: Yipee!

France slid the sleeping girl off of his shoulders and gently handed her to south who held her like a princess. He felt a sense of parenthood, looking at that sweet sleeping face. He took his handkerchief and whipped the spit from her face. So cute. Then her dark eyes shot open and in a backflip she kicked south in the jaw.

South: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Louisiana: I AM LOUISIANA AND I WILL GRIND YOU INTO CORN FLOUR!

South: FRANCE YOU TRICKED ME!

France sparkled: hoh hoh

England sat in the box thinking, damn he should have done that. After south left with louisiana and the rest of the territories England was released from his cardboard prison.

England: at least they're together, so I'll forgive you this time frog.

Russia: but I won't be so forgiving... Kolkolkol

England taped his box shut again and hid.

Skit 6: By Popular Demand

North ran in slow-motion... Smiling! Oh god it's the end of the world!

South: holy Christ! You're happy for once! Please dont tell me you ate a box of puppies!

North: guess what!

North turned into a shadow demon.

North: there's a new territory!

South not scared at all.

South: no way! That's awesome!

Middle: well that's great! Someone new to hang out with. (maybe he'll even listen to me!)

Don't get your hopes up middle states.

South and North: or more importantly who's side he's on!

Middle thinks: those two are more alike than they think.

Middle: well I heard he hasn't decided yet so-

VROOM! North and South were off!

North: I'm gonna get there first!

South: keep telling yourself that!

And so both sides raced across the American continent to this new territory! And when I say new, I mean he was there during the chugging thing but he ran so fast they half forgot about him.

North was on his knees gasping for air. (that's what she said) what me to hit you!

North: sucks for you south, huff huff, I'm here first!

South was on his back also catching his breath.

South: yeah right, I was here ages before you.

North: you are so wrong that I've invented a party against this race AND you!

South: who care we're here. Let's just let... Who are you again?

NK: I'm the Nebraska-Kansas territory.

He had long jet black hair, even longer than North's. It was braided and hanging on his shoulder. He was blushing the whole time. I guess the easily embarrassed type. He had on a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants or the pants kind.

South: yeah yeah that's great, so who's team are you on?

(TEAM EDWARD!) that's not what he means...

A mini south popped up on NK's shoulder.

Chibi South: south! Join him! Think of the money!

On NK's other shoulder pooffed in a mini north. Why were they both naked?

Chibi North: no no! Join north! Look how pushy and rude south is!

Chibi South: SOUTH!

Chibi North: NORTH!

Let me explain this. The NK territory is a very unsure person because of all his different people. There for he has developed these two imaginary friends, chibi north and chibi south, to keep it simple for the reader. NK's eyes filled with tears, he was that confused.

NK: Uh Uh... I pick north! I don't like slaves and chibi north is right! South is pushy!

After that NK spaced out feeling better about life now that he didn't have to think.

South: Chibi north? What is he talking about?

North: who cares, he's on my side now sucker!

Might I quickly add that only NK and England can see chibi north and chibi south?

Meanwhile!

Middle states was looking at old America's map of the world, Aka a map of the united states as a whole, that he found in the fridge.

Middle: looking at this map he could be on my side!

Then middle got confused

Middle: then again, what side is that?

Chibi south: SOUTH!

Chibi north: shut up! He can't even hear you! Give it a rest!

Skit 7: Election Part II

North: Hahaha! Hey south!

South: why are you so happy again?

North: Lincoln won the election! He'll be put in office next year!

South: WHAT!

North: yeah you lose buddy.

Dramatically south runs off in a one man slow motion!

South: I'm running away!

From behind a bush

England: shit, and here I was thinking we had a chance...

TonoTime

Bad cliff hanger? Well next chapter there will be loads of civil war clips! And stuff! Thanks to NK! He's my favorite. In case you were wondering he came from when Middle States drank that stuff. Texas actually came from north? And Louisiana from south. My teacher was surprised and scarred for life thanks to Texas! But she agreed that NK was her favorite because she felt it was pretty legit! Yay! So yeah I don't own the hetalia cast or actually hetalia itself. But I do own North, South, Middle States, Louisiana, Texas, Maine, Missouri, and lastly Nebraska-Kansas! Lol feel free to rip this off if your teacher ever has you do a project along these line! XD just tell me first so I can feel honored!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Hero After All

England sat in his house flipping through an old photo book.

England: America... Why did you have to be so stupid?

America: not cool iggy!

England: America!

England turned around but no one was there...

England: damn it, it's all in my head again.

He closed the book.

England: I don't care what it takes! I have to bring him back! I can't just sit here and watch like i did all last chapter!

He set the book on a table next to him, grabbed his jumper (sweater in British) and ran out the door. Alfred wasn't only his friend, he was his, his, what was he to him? That's like saying, "hey see that guy over there? What do you think of him?" that's dodging the question... Still what was Alfred F. Jones to Arthur Kirkland?

Skit 8: South Runs Away

South sat alone on a hill top, the soft grass made his thinking a little easier, you know once he stopped thinking about how soft if was? I mean grass is normally pretty crunchy and annoying but damn! This grass was just- off topic.

South: there! I've run away! I'm my own person now! North can't push me around... Although I am kinda lonely...

That's when crazy Texas came up, no longer on his own but still a nut job.

Texas: hey there South! I heard you ran away! That's pretty cool! So me and my 5 other friends were wondering if we could join you?

South grabbed Texas by his shoulders and looked at him dead on in the eyes, serious face! Then he cried tears of joys and happy flowers appeared by his head.

South: please! Come away with me my friend!

And so South, along with 6 of his good friends seceded, I mean ran away from their home to live on their own as one! Coincidentally South's eyes became even more green, almost restored!

Skit 9: North's Time Off

North Thinks: this situation with south is driving me nuts, I need to take a break before my head explodes.

He took out his pony tail and let his long, silky hair hang. Yeah this is literally him letting his hair down. No joke, this is all he does. He stands there for about five minutes when he gets an epiphany!

North Thinks: WAIT! if I do this I'll be just like the four fathers and ignore the problem at hand! I HAVE TO SETTLE THIS NOW!

Without bothering to fix his hair he picks up the phone.

North: SOUTH I KNOW YOU JUST RAN AWAY LIKE A PUSSY BUT I HAVE A BASE NEAR YOU THAT NEEDS FOOD AND- WAR! ARE YOU SERIOUS? FINE BE THAT WAY! LET IT BE WAR!

(skit end)

England stood in the doorway

England: you can't be serious?

North: oh what are you doing here?

England: you're going to war?

North: why not? It's the only way we can settle this.

England: can't you just talk it out?

North: we can't, these scars run too deep.

England: what scars? You've only been here for like, 4 chapters!

North: it doesn't matter now, what's done is done. I assume you'll take South's side since you wanna fuc-

England: NO I DON'T! alright, you're American, but you're the more rational of the two sides, I will help you out.

North: no this is between my brother and I. Though I appreciate the offer, maybe you have changed England.

England just stared at him, there was an America like this one? Doesn't matter, he knows who will win, he just hopes it's soon. No he can't just hope! He needs to do something about it, QUICKLY! North heads for the door.

North: I'm going to put on my uniform and I'll be going to war. After all... Someone needs to be the hero?

England: what does that even mean?

North didn't stay to listen to England, he just Left quietly. England knew what he could do, the fact was this spell worked, so maybe he had a spell that could stop this fight! He ran off to an old book shop in hopes of a spell book. There was no time to return to his house across the pond.

Skit 10: It's Time To Fight

It was raining, a few hours had past, well hours in country time, human time it's a few months. North's pony tail was down, he was cut up and bruised, catching his breath with tears in his eyes. South wasn't in any better condition. The both collapsed in their own blood.

North: what are we doing?

South: I don't even know anymore...

North: I don't want to fight you... You're- you're- my brother.

South: I feel the same way- we shouldn't be fighting like this

North chuckled a bit

North: right now, we're no better than England and France.

South: Ha- ha... You're right, but we've been fighting for so long, we can't call it truce now, someone HAS to win or this war could happen again.

North lifted his head and met the gaze of his brother

North: we could thumb wrestle?

South: works for me

(skit end)

England frantically searched book after book but nothing! Then he got a call. He dropped the phone and went back to America's house. It was there he saw Maine, Missouri, Louisiana, Nebraska-Kansas, middle, and Texas all fade and become one with either North or South. Their eyes were filling with color, they were uniting at last.

Skit 11: The Turning Point

THUMB WRESTLING TO SEE WHO WINS THE CIVIL WAR!

North held up his well dressed thumb

North: There's no your stupid thumb can beat mine!

North's thumb has been named Grant. South's thumb was also dressed well, but not as well as North's.

South: No way! Look at my thumb! Or do you need your glasses old man! I'm gonna win! For real!

South's thumb's name was Lee. It seemed the two were now cleaned and back to their fighting, but this fight would decide it all!

(skit end)

England stared in amazement. Their eyes filled with bright color.

North Thinks: and so my thumbs were better than South's.

South: alright you won, so what now?

This was it! The two halfs of America gazed into each other's eyes.

North: we become one, dear brother

South: England is right there... Don't give him a field day.

England: WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS! IM NOT A PERVERT!

North: come on south, we just have to become a new America, one America that will become a great hero and lead us into a bright future.

South: yes, let's become a respectable nation, that others can look up to! We can be smart, handsome, and maybe mature and be friends with everyone... Maybe even England.

North and South: The United States Of America!

They went into a bro hug and a beam of light shot up. It was so bright England had to close his eyes, but when they opened, he was greeted by an old friend.

America: hey dude! What's up?

England didn't think, didn't care to. He just ran to America and wrapped his arms around him.

England: welcome back!

America: what? Where did I go?

England: doesn't matter! Because you're here now! Let's go turn up a pint!

America: okay! And after will you teach me magic?

England: have you forgotten everything I've taught you?

America: you taught me?

England: it's probably better that way. Come on Alfred.

America paused, it was rare to be ever called by his first name. England held out his hand for America to take. Blushing a bit he did. Neither of them really understood what was going on, but they didn't really care. It was a nice kind of confusion, the kind that would spark the imaginations of Yaoi Fan Girls and Boys everywhere.

THE END

TonoTime

Well that's it! Did you like it? It was a lot of fun to write! I don't own Hetalia, thank god, but I did there would be a freaking NEW ZEALAND! yeah I don't know. PASTA! btw anyone else aware of Hetaoni? I'm officially obsessed with it! XD


End file.
